1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillation control apparatus and an oscillation apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an oscillation circuit that causes an oscillator to oscillate, the oscillation frequency is adjusted using a compensation circuit that compensates for the temperature characteristic of the oscillation frequency of the oscillator. Furthermore, a technique is known of adjusting the oscillation frequency of the oscillator according to a control signal input from the outside, while such a temperature compensation operation is being performed, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219980    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-278622
However, even when the oscillation frequency of the oscillator is adjusted in this manner, when there is an error in the offset or the like in the circuit used for adjustment or the like, there are cases where it is difficult to accurately adjust the oscillation frequency. Furthermore, when adjusting the oscillation frequency by comparing a control signal, which is an input voltage or the like from the outside, and a reference voltage or the like, if this control signal has a voltage that is substantially the same as the reference voltage, incorrect switching of the control operation occurs and the oscillation operation becomes unstable.